


Something Wrong

by PrinceBirb08



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBirb08/pseuds/PrinceBirb08
Summary: An alternate take on Kris’s connection to the Player.Told from Ralsei’s perspective.(Old Fic)
Kudos: 37





	Something Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was the result of hours of reading/watching theories right after playing Deltarune. This was originally written about a year ago, so it's probably very innacurate.

There’s something wrong with Kris.

Normally, you’re not so blunt, but now, you’re not entirely sure if the thing you’ve spent an entire adventure on is even Kris.

It’s hard to tell where your friend ends and the other one begins.

* * *

You notice it at a glance, at first. Like an illusion, it flickers in the corner of your eye.

Like a shadow, it clings to Kris’s thin frame, hunched over their shoulders, grinning a sneer wide that it shouldn’t be possible. It stares through you, smiling, then melts back into the darkness, back into the realm of things that shouldn’t exist.

It treats Kris like a puppet, its hold tightening around their soul with each battle.

Each time, Kris’s body shudders, shaking like a leaf as their expression twitches, their grip on the hilt of their sword tightening, their stance faltering. Their normally slouched posture straightens almost painfully, and the quiet tone of their voice transforms into a smug, snarky inflection.

No one else seems to notice the strange shift thus far, and you decide not to pry, amounting the strange shift in demeanor to nerves.

Meanwhile, Kris’s free will diminishes.

* * *

Fight after fight, the thing worms its way deeper into Kris’s soul.

You witness it first hand, unable to banish the sound of their beating heart from your memory. With each battle, their heart tears itself from their core, hammering out a deafening, fearful beat.

The other Kris’s attacks are merciless and quick, their hold on the sword shaking fervently. In stark contrast, their eyes seem clouded over, in the occasional glances you get of them.

You sometimes think you see a flash of red in their brown, thoughtful irises, but it vanishes as quickly as the stranger behind them, their personality changing in a flash.

They cut through enemy health like butter, only stopping themselves within inches of their opponent’s life.

Even a brute like Susie seems unnerved when Kris snaps out of the other’s persona, staggering back, hugging themselves, and checking their LV, eyes wide and teary. Their grip on the sword twitches, expression filled with obvious fear as they wrangle back control over themselves.

Their soul begrudgingly glitches back into their body, their struggling giving way for a relaxed stance, their breathing heavy.

Sometimes, they seem at peace.

Moments like this are few and far in between.

* * *

Kris’s demeanor falls deeper into violence as the journey continues.

When forced to fight Susie and Lancer, they hold almost no remorse.

They go for the latter first, eyes blazing with a determined might, and you panic.

You’re not usually this abrasive, but you can’t keep the irritation out of your tone as you nearly tackle them over, knocking the blade askew from their hands. It’s the first time they’ve let go of the sword within a battle, their eyes widening beneath their obscuring bangs.

They stumble, hugging themselves, mumbling incoherently as they distance themselves from everything, backing into a corner.

“No… more…” Their resolve seems to crumble, their voice strangely airy as they mutter, “Please… no more… fighting.”

Obviously alarmed, Susie calls off the battle, and you notice a twinge of uncharacteristic fear in her gaze as she moves in front of the injured Lancer, ending the fight in favor of his health.

Kris’s murmurs grow frenzied as dust begins to leak from the Darkner’s wounds, a visible health bar flickering into view to reveal his critical state. Susie yells insults at Kris, who grips at their own hair, sniffling.

You rush over, curative magic pooling in your hands as you attempt to heal Lancer. Susie’s anger falters as she watches his HP rise, her voice lowering.

“Don’t actually hurt him,” she hisses. She focuses her glare on Kris as she adds, “That wasn’t cool, nerd. He could have died.”

She kicks Kris’s sword towards them half-heartedly, and you notice tears dripping down their face. You decide not to say anything.

Later on, you gather the courage to ask them. They’re walking ahead of the group, pace brisk, yet you can see the shake in their frame.

“Kris?” At your call, they turn, allowing Susie and Lancer to pass them. You keep your voice low and soft as you question, “Are you okay?”

The grip on the sword tightens again, and they cast their gaze towards the ground.

“I…” Their voice breaks. “I don’t… want… to fight.”

The creepy, empty look in their eyes returns, and they straighten their posture, their pace quickening.

“Don’t worry about it.”

* * *

By the time you reach the end, you’re unsure if Kris is in control of themselves.

Their shadow stays solid, perched behind them constantly, like a demon, and you can’t help but feel afraid for your friend’s safety. It blends in perfectly with the shadows of the Card Castle, leeching off of poor Kris’s energy, puppeting their actions.

They’ve stopped struggling altogether, but the minute shake in their movements clue you to their internal conflict, a fight that they seem to be losing as time goes on.

Every once in a while, they eye you knowingly, a smug grin curving at the corners of their mouth, their eyes an intense, mocking red. They seem to notice your increased concern, focusing on you intently, their gaze burning into your soul.

It reminds you of a nightmare, the unsettling expression bringing back phantom sensations of fear, glimpses of illusionary, unreal events ghosting in your mind’s eye.

The frightening nature of their demeanor only strengthens as you trek through the castle, a sinking, dreadful feeling tickling the back of your mind.

Something about the situation seems wrong, an impending sense of doom growing in your heart as Kris’s dark sneer grows.

You’re nearing the dreadful King’s quarters, unafraid of being harmed as Kris reassures the team, “Nothing can stop us now.”

The only thing keeping you from faltering is the fear of the stranger turning on you, and you dutifully continue on, fear settling in your core, in your bones. At this point, the anxious sensation is all you can feel, a hollow resignation having replaced your hope.

Kris passes you by with that creepy smirk, and you resolve yourself, hearing the trademark thud of their soul. It beats rapidly, now, almost as if wanting to escape from its own body, a notion that may just be true.

Still, you ignore it and continue, wanting to retain a sense of normalcy and joy despite the circumstances. You don’t want to anger whatever’s controlling Kris.

After all, it’s not like you have a choice.


End file.
